


The Dynasty of Darkness

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord needs an heir. When Bellatrix gives him twins he starts to build an dynasty built with his children as the foundation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dynasty of Darkness

The Dark Lord rang the doorbell of Snape’s house, it was opened by Snape’s mudblood wife opened the door. When the Dark Lord had triumphed four years ago, he had killed the woman’s first husband and child. Snape had modified her memories and married her. He had had two children with her since then, a son named Caspian and a daughter named Cabrina. To other Death Eaters Snape had lowered himself but the Dark Lord had silenced them naming Lily a “Spoil of war” 

Snape was in the living room when Lily brought his master in. She carried her children leaving the men to talk. The Dark Lord sat down in an arm chair in the living room of Snape’s house in Spinner’s End. “Severus, I have an important matter to discuss with you” the Dark Lord said smoothly. Snape sat down in the armchair opposite, ready to listen “I have decided I need an heir, a second in command I can trust above all others” the Dark Lord told Severus of his idea with a hint of a snake hiss in his voice.

“Can you not trust us, my Lord” Snape asked gesturing with his hands.

“I can trust you, Severus and a few others but I feel an heir necessary” the Dark Lord sipped from the goblet of wine Snape had provided “I have decided bestow this honour on a loyal woman”

“My Lord?” Snape asked, wishing to know the identity of the woman. 

“Bellatrix, Severus, she is the most loyal female” the Dark Lord tilted his head “And it seems she desires me”

“She does desire you, my Lord, but do you think she is the right choice?” Severus questioned his master.

“Who would you suggest?” the Dark Lord asked his voice baited.

“Maybe Bellatrix’s sister, Narcissa” he suggest a hint of nerves betraying him.

“No” the Dark Lord said firmly “I have decided on Bellatrix”

“And what of Rodolphus?” Snape asked raising his eyebrow “He might object, as much as he hates his wife. He is still proud she is his wife”

“I have plans for Rodolphus” the Dark Lord said simply. Snape didn’t ask what they were “Bellatrix is beautiful, I am told. I can expect handsome children from her, she is loyal as well”

“My Lord you realise of course that she will not give birth to a fully grown heir. Your heir will be a squalling infant for some years” Snape pointed out what was before their noses, well Snape’s nose. 

“This is where Rodolphus come in, he can look after my child until they are old enough” the Dark Lord had thought it all out “And Bellatrix gives me a girl, he can take the child as his and I will try again with his wife”

“Well it seems a well thought out and good plan” Snape washed his words down with some wine.

“You yourself Severus have an heir and a spare” Voldemort commented.

“Yes and they are a great comfort to me” Severus assured the Dark Lord.

 

The Dark Lord summoned the Lestranges to his chambers “You are wondering why you are here, without any doubt” the Dark Lord smiled “I have chosen you to carry out a mission of great importance and secrecy”

“My Lord we are willing to do anything to serve you” Bellatrix simpered.

“I’m glad to see, Bella, that you are agreeable” the Dark Lord told Bellatrix who flushed pink “I have decided I need an heir, and I have chosen you Bellatrix to carry my child” Bellatrix fell to the floor and kissed the Dark Lord’s hand “There is no higher honour” she breathed, her eyes swimming in tears of happiness. She stood up again but looked like she might die of happiness any second.

“What say you, Rodolphus?” the Dark Lord asked.

“It is an honour my Lord, that you have chosen my wife” he lied through gritted teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
